


First and Last Song

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Sentinel Thursday, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the name of the song for their last official song?  One that means they won’t need any other songs from that day forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Last Song

First and Last Song  
By PattRose  
Summary: What is the name of the song for their last official song? One that means they won’t need any other songs from that day forward.   
Warnings: Song Lyrics  
Rating: Gen  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 497  
Challenge: Sentinel Thursday-467-dance

 

Jim and Blair were finishing cleaning up the kitchen and Blair said, “I’d like us to dance after this. I have a special song picked out for our first and last dance.”

“What do you mean by that? First and last?” Jim wondered. 

“I mean, we’re not going to need any other songs for ‘our’ song from here on in. I chose one and I hope you’ll agree with me.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it, Chief. I thought you meant we can’t dance anymore.”

Blair threw back his head and laughed and laughed. 

“Ready to dance, Blair?”

“I love when you call me Blair. Let me put the song on and promise you won’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not going to make fun of you, Blair. Now hurry up, I’m older and getting tired.”

Blair laughed again as he put the music on. Then he jumped into Jim’s arms and waited for it to start. When it did, Jim frowned. 

“Anne Murray? You’re kidding, right?”

“No… Now, listen to the words, man.”

_I'll always remember,  
the song they were playing,  
The first time we danced and I knew  
As we swayed to the music,  
and held to each other,  
I fell in love with you  
Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner  
every night,  
when we're together  
it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life_

_I'll always remember,  
that magic moment,  
When I held you close to me  
As we move together,  
I knew forever,  
you're all I'll ever need  
Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner  
every night,  
when we're together  
it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life_

_Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner  
every night,  
when we're together  
it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance   
for the rest of my life?_

Blair looked up at Jim and smiled. His big bad lover had tears in his eyes. Blair knew this song would get those results. _God, it’s good being right most of the time._

“I love you, Blair.”

“I love you, Jim.”

“And I ‘will’ have this dance for the rest of my life,” Jim said softly as he pulled Blair in for a much needed kiss and hug. 

“I was hoping you would say that. Let’s play the song once more and dance again.” Blair went and started the song up again. 

The two men danced, kissed and loved each other just like Anne Murray had planned for everyone to do when she wrote this song. 

The end


End file.
